Afterglow
by Silan Haye
Summary: RomaIndoRoma. For Accent of Rain. Semi-PWP. Adalah momen seperti inilah yang membuat Indonesia menyadari Romano sudah tua, sangat tua. Bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya buruk rupa, bagai cakaran binatang buas menghancurkan sebuah kanvas. Menjijikkan, kata Romano. Indonesia mencium setiap goresnya dengan sayang.


**Summary:** Adalah momen seperti inilah yang membuat Indonesia menyadari Romano sudah tua, sangat tua. Bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya buruk rupa, bagai cakaran binatang buas menghancurkan sebuah kanvas. Menjijikkan, kata Romano. Namun Indonesia mencium setiap goresnya dengan sayang.

**Warning :** **vulgarisme**, bahasa gobar-gabir, perubahan karakterisasi. Yang merasa belum pantas membaca, jangan nambah-nambahin dosa penulis ya :P

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya. OC!Indonesia yang Tidak Punya Nama Manusia karena Penulis Terlalu Malas Mikir (c) Silan Haye. Segala daya upaya nista di fanfiksi ini adalah akal busuk sang penulis semata.

**A/N :** Tahun ini saya terlalu banyak nge-_troll_ dan lupa caranya bikin fanfiksi serius, dramatis, apalagi romantis tanpa humor (_not that I'm an expert in it, I'm playful by nature_). Waspadalah pada inkonsistensi gaya bahasa maupun diksi janggal.

* * *

~.~.~.~

.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**.**

**Afterglow**

**.**

"_...Clearly, as a result of the war and the afterglow of the war, is a time of great attention."__  
-Bob Graham, with changes._

_**.**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

.

~.~.~.~

* * *

"Ah…."

Indonesia memejamkan mata, jemari kaki mengerat mencengkeram seprai putih dan kedua tangan menggapai tubuh di atasnya, meremas surai-surai cokelat yang menggelap dalam kamar tanpa cahaya. Air menetes dari ujung mata saat pria berkulit cokelat pesisir itu mencapai puncak kenikmatan, dan dari erang berat yang terdengar ia tahu partnernya juga mencapai fase yang sama. Indonesia menghembuskan napas panjang gemetar ketika tubuh pasangannya itu merebah menindih torsonya, lelah dan habis tenaga namun terlampiaskan gairahnya.

Selama beberapa saat suasana hening, hanya diusik napas-napas pendek cepat ketika kedua sosok di ranjang berusaha memburu udara. Kemudian, setengah terengah setengah tertawa, sang personifikasi Nusantara angkat bicara.

"Wew. Itu sangat... sensasional," sengalnya, menjilat keringat asin yang mengalir ke sudut bibir. Menunduk pada pria yang masih berbaring nyaman di dadanya, helai-helai cokelat menyembunyikan paras dari pandangan.

Tawa kecil meluncur dari pria itu, getar-getarnya mengirimkan sensasi menyenangkan ke tubuh sang pemilik bangga kota Jakarta. "Tentu saja. Orang tidak menyebut para Italia dewa asmara tanpa alasan." Kemudian mengangkat kepala, biji mata hazel keemasan bertemu sepasang lain yang sehitam tinta cina. Tangan yang tadi membelai bagian-bagian peka Indonesia dengan cara yang menyenangkan dan penuh dosa kini mengelus rambut jelaganya, turun ke pipi lalu leher dan belikatnya.

Tersenyum lembut meski ada gilap menggoda di matanya.

"Kau memang sungguh cantik,_ tesoro mio_."

Yang disanjung hanya mendengus sembari menyunggingkan senyum miring tapi rona merah mukanya tak dapat berdusta. Tentu, para Italia sangat mahir dalam urusan menggombal dan cinta hingga kata-kata feminin macam "cantik" pun terdengar cocok ditujukan pada pria ketika mereka yang mengucapkannya. Merasa salah tingkah karena iris-iris warna madu itu masih saja mengamati wajahnya yang memerah dan berpalit keringat, pria muda itu memalingkan muka.

Mata gelapnya menangkap sebentuk benda berkilau di meja kayu mungil samping tempat tidur—sebuah kalung bertahta manik-manik sewarna kaca dan salib mungil keperakan sebagai bandul. Melepaskan salib merupakan satu dari dua prasyarat Romano saat bercinta dan Indonesia tidak merasa perlu bertanya mengapa—kehidupan spiritual Romano adalah urusan dia dan Tuhannya. Kebiasaan yang satu lagi, tapi, tak pernah gagal membangkitkan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Kau curang," gumamnya, mengusapkan telapak tangan ke kemeja linen sang Italia yang basah oleh keringat. "Kau sudah menjamah setiap sentiku tapi aku bahkan belum pernah melihat punggungmu."

Sebab, berkebalikan dari kalung salib yang selalu terpisah darinya saat ia menjelajah Indonesia dalam gelap malam, sandang Romano selalu menjadi pemisah antara kulitnya dan kulit kekasihnya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia mengganti rutinitas dan mempertunjukkan adegan melucuti pakaian yang seksi alih-alih langsung terjun dan mencumbu Indonesia dengan masih memakai kemeja. Bukannya Romano tidak terlihat merangsang dan oh-sangat-sensual dalam kemeja tanpa bawahan (kadang dia bahkan masih memakai dasi yang sudah melonggar dan bohong kalau Indonesia tidak ingin berbuat nakal sembari menggeram seperti macan hanya dengan melihatnya, tapi itu cerita lain) namun terkadang sang negara tropis merasa dia berada di posisi yang lebih rendah dan mesum sebagai satu-satunya partisipan yang tak memakai penutup apa-apa.

"Hm? Memang kenapa?" Romano mengintipnya dari balik bulu mata tebal, mengangkat satu alis. "Anatomi tubuh kita toh sama saja. Barangkali kau penasaran, aku tidak punya buah dada." Mendapat tempeleng keras di kepala karena komentarnya.

"Aku serius, tahu. Maksudku, setelah selama ini, aku ingin mengenalmu dengan utuh. Bukan hanya kau di dalam tapi juga kau dari luar." Heh, lucu. Biasanya orang mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Apa tidak melihat tubuhku secara keseluruhan mengurangi kepuasan seksualmu?"

"Yah, tidak, tapi..."

"Kalau begitu tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menunjukkannya padamu," tukas Romano dengan nada menyudahi percakapan dan berguling dari posisi memanja di dada Indonesia menuju spot tidurnya. Menarik selimut sampai bahu dan berbaring memunggungi sang kekasih tanpa menangkap kilat sakit hati yang terpancar di matanya. Tentu, andalkan sumbu pendek Romano untuk menghancurkan momen-momen pasca-bercinta yang sempurna.

Suasana kembali hening. Bukan hening menyenangkan seperti setelah mereka selesai bercinta tadi, melainkan hening yang canggung dan menyesakkan. Keheningan yang membuat Romano berharap dia menyimpan pil tidur di bawah bantal agar bisa menelannya dan segera terlelap, melarikan diri dari rasa bersalah.

Tepat pada saat personifikasi Italia Selatan itu mengira Indonesia sudah menyerah dan memilih menimbun kembali keingintahuannya seperti biasa; pria mungil itu bergumam, dengan nada kesal setengah menggerutu tapi Romano bisa merasakan kesedihan di sana.

"Apa aku tidak cukup baik untuk mendapat kepercayaanmu?"

Oh, yang benar saja.

"Oh, tolong deh. Jangan mulai sok dramatis macam sinetron-sinteron cengengmu itu," jebiknya tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Aku tidak sok dramatis, dasar bunduk," balas sang partner sambil menendang punggungnya. Romano berjengit namun dalam hati sedikit lega. Indonesia masih bisa mengatainya dan melakukan balasan fisik, itu berarti tingkat rajukannya tidak terlalu parah. "Aku hanya mengira, karena aku pa-pasang... uhm, partnermu..." (Romano menahan kekeh di sini. Heh, dia masih malu menggunakan kata "pasangan", huh?) "...kau akan lebih terbuka padaku. Lagipula, bukankah itu alasan kita berdua mencoba hubungan ini, huh? Karena kita ingin belajar lebih terbuka pada orang lain?"

Romano hanya terdiam, bibir membentuk garis tipis dan alis mengerut dalam. Memang benar, alasan mereka bersama adalah karena keduanya tidak terlalu pandai mengungkapkan perasaan pada orang lain. Mereka cocok karena saling memahami tanpa kata-kata (suatu aspek yang menyebabkan hubungannya dengan Spain tidak berhasil dulu), namun mereka juga membuat kesepakatan untuk berusaha lebih terbuka. Sejauh ini Indonesia telah berhasil membuat langkah-langkah besar dengan membagi beberapa rahasia dan perasaannya yang lama terkunci, tapi Romano masih terlalu keras kepala.

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku, kan? Kuharap iya, sebab kalau kau ketiduran sementara aku mengucapkan kata-kata galau seperti ini, aku bersumpah akan menyantetmu."

Dia tidak punya pilihan lain sekarang, kan?

Perlahan dan penuh keengganan Romano berbalik menghadap sayangnya. Indonesia duduk sambil memeluk kedua kaki, alis bertaut dan mata melirik sinis, bibir melengkung ke bawah menunjukkan suasana hati.

Dalam situasi lain, Romano akan memahami kenapa Spain sering menyebut mereka berdua "imut" sambil mimisan.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa, kau tahu," desahnya, masih berharap Indonesia akan berubah pikiran. "Kau hanya akan kecewa."

Tapi satu yang membuat Indonesia tahan bersama Romano adalah karena dia juga keras kepala. Disingkirkannya selimut yang melingkupi Romano dan didorongnya negara itu ke posisi duduk, jemari panjang berdansa di kain dingin kemeja. Memberi kecup cepat di bibir yang membuat sang Italia memerah, kemudian mengeloskan kancing satu demi satu, tak terburu-buru sebab ini adalah momen berharga dan ketergesaan dapat mengurungkan Romano yang masih ragu.

Tiga kali tangan sang Italia refleks mencengkeram tangannya, meminta berhenti tanpa suara. Tiga kali Indonesia menatapnya dengan sorot menenangkan—mengecup dahi, bibir, dan hidung sedikit bengkok khas negara pizza; meyakinkan semua akan baik-baik saja. Romano menunduk, memalu, memerah; dan sang zamrud khatulistiwa teringat kali pertama mereka duduk di ranjang berdua untuk bercinta. Dulu dialah yang takut dan malu, Romano begitu tenang dan percaya diri dengan ciuman dan senandung sayang dalam bisikan. Romano-lah yang selalu lebih yakin dan menggandengnya langkah demi langkah hingga ia tak menyangka mereka akan pernah bersalin peran.

Satu kancing, dua kancing, tiga kancing terakhir lolos dari lubang-lubang panjang. Kain rami putih itu merosot dari pundak, mendarat di selimut senada kulit delima dengan desah pelan dan mempertunjukkan apa yang selama ini disembunyikan. Indonesia menatap, Romano gelisah di bawah sorot matanya sebab apa yang tersaji bagi sang Nusantara saat ini sangat sesuai bayangan namun pada saat bersamaan juga tidak.

Tubuh Romano ramping dengan otot-otot membesar dalam proporsi yang tepat, tidak terlalu lembek tapi juga tidak terlalu kekar. Ini Indonesia telah lama tahu, karena tabir-tabir kain tidak mencegahnya menggerayang sang kekasih dan menebak-nebak lekuk fisiknya. Apa yang membuatnya tergugu adalah kenyataan bahwa kulit Romano bukan sehat, halus, mengkilat bagai badam ranum seperti yang selama ini memenuhi ceruk fantasinya. Kulit Romano tercabik oleh carut dan luka malang melintang, tak menyisakan sepetak pun untuk kata sempurna.

Bukan hal baru bagi para negara untuk menyandang gurat-gurat luka. Perang dan bencana alam mencabik tanah dan tubuh mereka, meninggalkan jejak-jejak permanen yang menyesakkan di pandang mata. Namun luka-luka di tubuh Romano jauh lebih banyak daripada yang pernah dibayangkan akan dimiliki Indonesia, dan terkadang negara kepulauan itu merasa dirinya sudah terlalu menderita.

Adalah momen seperti inilah yang membuat Indonesia menyadari Romano sudah tua, sangat tua. Namanya telah berdansa dalam sejarah jauh sebelum Indonesia lahir dari rahim buminya; saat Indonesia belajar mengeja kata merdeka Romano telah bermandi mesiu Perang Dunia. Bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya buruk rupa, simpang tindih mendistorsi bagai cakaran binatang buas menghancurkan sebuah kanvas.

"Menjijikkan bukan?" Romano berbisik dalam tawa getir, "pemandangan seperti ini mestinya ditutupi saja." Tangannya menjulur menggapai sandangan putih yang selama ini menutupi masa lalunya tapi Indonesia mencegah, satu tangan meremas erat jemarinya lalu menciumnya satu persatu, sedang yang lain menyusur sebuah bekas luka besar di dada kiri sang mantan personifikasi Kerajaan Dua Sisilia.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya, tak melepaskan pandang dari daging mengerut jelek yang menodai dada kiri kekasihnya, seperti tumpahan cat yang bertumbuh dan bercokol di sana. Sebagai negara yang tak pernah benar-benar terlibat dalam pentas dunia kuno, Indonesia bukanlah satu dari mereka yang pandai menghafal histori. Ia hanya mampu menebak-nebak peristiwa yang menyakiti Romano-nya. Perang Dunia? Perang Suksesi Spanyol? Perang—

"Itu _Marcia su Roma_," jawab Romano pelan, menunduk pada lukanya namun sorot matanya hampa. "22 Oktober 1922. Mussolini dan pasukan fasis menyerang Roma untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan."

"Oh." Merasa sangat bersalah karena dia bahkan tak tahu pernah ada peristiwa seperti itu. "Apakah seburuk itu?" Perutnya melilit hanya dengan membayangkan korban jiwa yang ditimbulkan untuk menciptakan carut separah itu.

"Tidak, itu bahkan tak bisa dikatakan perang." Romano mengeluarkan tawa kasar tercekat. "Itu hanya sakit karena adikku sendirilah yang menyerangku. Kami berdua hampir saling bunuh hanya gara-gara seorang bocah tolol dan ideologinya yang muluk. Itu..." Romano mengelus gerut daging itu, tersenyum sedih. "...Itu sakit karena putra-putraku sendirilah yang melukaiku."

Indonesia terpekur, terkenang hari-hari gelap saat putra-putrinya saling memburu. Kerusakan yang mereka timbulkan tidak sedahsyat permainan Belanda namun sayatnya jauh lebih menyiksa. Malam-malam meraung tak berdaya sementara di luar sana darah dan jiwanya saling memarang tak pernah lekang dari memorinya, tak pernah benar-benar hilang meski anak-anaknya yang sekarang sudah mulai lupa dan mereka yang selamat telah saling memaafkan dosa. Karena perih bagi seorang negara bukan hanya dari besar kecil suatu bencana melainkan juga besar kecil pengaruhnya terhadap rakyat dan kala depan mereka.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku lemah sekarang, huh?" Nada suara Romano terdengar pahit dan malu, dan Indonesia ingin memeluknya dan menciumnya dan melindunginya dari segala hal yang membuatnya merendahkan diri sendiri seperti itu. "Karena aku begitu terpengaruh oleh peristiwa kecil seperti itu. Kau pasti mengira aku lembek, karena jika konflik seperti itu sa—"

Kalimatnya terpotong oleh jari telunjuk yang diletakkan dengan lembut di bibir merah jambunya.

"Aku tidak berpikir kau lemah," jawab Indonesia, memegang kedua sisi kepala sang Italia tertua, mengunci mata madu itu dengan matanya agar Romano menangkap betul kesungguhannya. "Aku tahu seperti apa sakitnya ketika putra-putramu saling membunuh. Dan diadu dengan saudaramu sendiri..."

Putra-putranya dan putra-putra Malaysia memang selalu berselisih seperti bocah di taman kanak-kanak, tapi tak pernah terbesit mereka akan benar-benar saling berhadapan dengan senjata di tangan, diharuskan saling menghancurkan.

"Aku masih tetap tidak suka kau melihatku seperti ini," gumam Romano, mengerutkan dahi dan menatap tajam ke seprai seolah sejumput kain itu melakukan sesuatu yang menyinggungnya. "Aku tidak suka kau melihat betapa pengecutnya aku di masa lalu."

_**Sekarang pun masih**_, Indonesia dapat menebak ekor kalimat yang bergaung di kepala Romano.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?" tukas sang pemegang adat ketimuran dengan nada keras yang membuat Romano terkejut. Bertambah lagi kejutnya saat Indonesia mendorongnya berbaring, mengunci bahunya dan membidiknya lekat dengan mata setajam pedang, berkobar bagai api abadi.

Kemudian, sebelum sang Vìtelìu menyadari apa yang salah dengan kekasih lembut-manis-submisif-nya, sang Garuda telah menangkup bibirnya dalam cumbuan liar penuh bara. Indonesia bergerak dengan cara yang belum pernah dilakukan sebelumnya, menggigit dengan cara yang Romano tidak sangka dikenalnya, melilit dengan cara yang menghapuskan imaji tentang dirinya selama ini dan Romano hanya terbungkam, tercengang sementara tubuhnya bereaksi di luar sadarnya dan meletuskan kembang api-kembang api kecil di otaknya.

"Aku." Cium. "Tidak." Cium. "Peduli." Cium, cium, cium. "Dengan luka-luka ini." Menyusur dengan hidungnya menuju lekuk leher dan meninggalkan tanda di sana. "Mereka memang tidak indah..." Turun, turun, turun, pucuk hidung bertemu daerah sensitif tepat di tengah-tengah _Marcia su Roma_. "Tapi aku tidak membencinya." Melakukan sesuatu di sana yang membawa Romano melihat bintang, merasakan darahnya meniru derasnya sungai di musim hujan. Lenguh melejang dari tenggorokannya, dan sebagian kecil dari dirinya bertanya-tanya sungguhkah Indonesia yang sedang menguasainya ini namun bagian yang lain hanya menjerit meminta lagi dan lagi.

"Luka-luka kita adalah bukti bahwa kau, aku, dan putra-putra kita adalah bangsa yang kuat. Kita jatuh, dan kita bangkit. Luka-luka ini adalah dirimu, dan aku mencintaimu seutuhnya," ia membisikkan kata terakhir begitu dekat, napas panasnya menggelitik daun telinga. Romano menggigil, akalnya tak sanggup lagi melawan dan hanya mampu menangkap Indonesia dalam pandangnya yang kabur oleh nafsu.

"I-Indonesia. _Per favore._..."

Dan sang Nusantara tersenyum paham, sebab mereka tak perlu teramat pandai bermain kata. Disusurnya satu persatu setiap luka dan carut (Perang Kemerdekaan, Perang Italia-Ethiophia, Penjajahan Roma), setiap lebam dan biru (Tornado Sisilia, Gempa Calabria, Banjir Messina) dalam ciuman seringan sayap kupu-kupu, dalam cerup keras yang mencipta noda-noda ungu. Dan Romano bernapas keras berat di atasnya, mengacak rambut sehitam bulu gagak, mendesiskan_** Indonesia, Indonesia, ti amo, mio cavallo, mio angelo**_, dan Indonesia mencumbunya lagi lalu mencintanya lagi, mengembalikan segala yang diberikan oleh sang kekasih di malam pertama mereka dengan kesempurnaan yang membuat Romano menjeritkan namanya seperti dulu ia menjeritkan nama Romano.

Lalu, ketika udara di peraduan mereka telah berat oleh keringat, sang negara seniman menyerah dalam buaian mimpi dan sang negara seribu budaya meletakkan kepala di dadanya. Mendengarkan desir lembut jantung sayangnya, merasakan jalin-jalin luka menyentuh pipinya.

Indonesia tersenyum, mengecup dada Romano lembut. "Kau memang sungguh cantik, arjunaku."

Begitu kalimat itu meluncur pipinya merona malu, namun senyum tetap terpatri di bibirnya bahkan ketika ia mendekatkan diri ke tubuh hangat sang kekasih, memeluk pinggangnya (tak lagi terpisah kain putih sekarang dan ia dapat mencium aroma Romano, campuran anggur, tanah pertanian, dan matahari). Indonesia menghela napas puas, memejamkan mata, udara di luar menjadi lebih cerah dan hangat mengikuti sang negara yang kembali jatuh cinta, lebih kuat dan jujur daripada sebelumnya.

END

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** tarataratara... *tabuh tamborin* demikianlah fanfiksi labil semi PWP dari saya. Maaf kalau kesannya kagok, seperti saya bilang saya sudah lama tidak menulis jadi agak... yah, gitu deh. Oh, dan saya sengaja membuat ini RomaIndoRoma, karena di mata saya itu mereka sederajat, bisa saling menyemei atau mengukei satu sama lain. Semoga saja perubahan karakter dari seme ke ukenya cukup mulus. Kalau tidak, silahkan tekan tombol review di bawah, saya pun masih harus banyak belajar dan darimanalah seorang penulis bisa memperbaiki diri, kalau bukan dari banyak membaca dan mendengar pendapat pembacanya? :))

Untuk **Accent of Rain**, terima kasih banyak sudah sabar menunggu dan rajin mengingatkan saya untuk move on dari penyakit mager x") maaf kalau ini tidak sesuai keinginanmu, tapi semoga dirimu masih bisa menikmatinya :)

Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca sampai akhir._ Adios_~


End file.
